Saturday Morning
by ms. rosey cheeks
Summary: Penny joins Sheldon on a Saturday morning. One shot.


**This is cannon. This is Shenny friendship. I am still working on The Titanic Theory so stay tuned for that. Also I would love to actually see a story like what I've written here. If anyone wants to feel free to do it. Anyway on with the story.**

The time is 6:00am. Sheldon rises from his bed to use the lavatory. It was part of his routine; wake up at 6, use bathroom from 6:01-6:05. Pour his cereal from 6:06-6:09. Then settle in his spot to watch Dr. Who on BBC America.

It is the way it always is.

Sheldon reached the bathroom and found it locked. It couldn't be Leonard he could still hear his asthmatic breathing coming from his room.

The only two logically explanations were either he was part of some time warp. Where his future self was in the bathroom. Or it was penny.

He was about to knock when penny emerged. "Drat" Sheldon whispered. He was slightly disappointed it wasn't the time warp. "Oh well there's always next time." He said to himself.

"Oh morning Sheldon. It's 6 already?" Penny smiled.

"Good morning Penny. Yes it is 6 already. Actually it is 6:03. What are you doing awake this early it is nearly 5 hours until you like to rise?" Sheldon replied.

"Well I has to pee like a race horse so here I am."

Sheldon sighed "oh Penny, Penny, Penny. Your delicate use of vernacular always amazes me. Now please excuse me I must salvage what's left of my scheduled bathroom time." He scooted past her and locked the door.

He finished his business and went to the kitchen. "6:08 hmph I will just have to make do with the time I have left."

He poured his cereal ; hearing someone in the hall he looked up. Penny has returned with her robe and slippers on. Before he could ask the question she had the answer. " I couldn't fall back asleep. So I'll just stay awake. May I use some milk for my coffee?" She had learned not to say can I. His response was always "I don't know can you." Nor did she ever say borrow some. That always led to him explaining that " borrowing means that you are taking something with the intention of returning the item. Since you consume milk there is no way to return what you have taken. So no you can't borrow it but you may use the milk."

That whack-a-doodle of hers was something else.

He waved toward the fridge "yes. Now if you must be awake please be quiet. I look forward to this moment all week." He took his cereal to his spot and turned on BBC America.

While he did that Penny busied herself with making coffee. She almost dropped her mug when Sheldon let a loud long "No!" Quickly clutching the mug she turned around. "What's the matter are you alright Sheldon?"

"No I'm not alright. BBC America messed up my schedule." Sheldon frowned.

"Sheldon I thought you hurt yourself. Jesus. Get over it tv channels are allowed to switch up programs." Penny turned to finish making her coffee. "What is the show anyway?" She called over her shoulder.

"It seems to be a ridiculous show about roommates." Ge clucked guide to see the name " called Being Human."

At this Penny turned around " hey don't shut it off I want to watch it."

"You don't even know what it is about How do you know you want to watch it?" Sheldon countered.

Penny took her spot next to Sheldon. Coffee in one hand and with the other stole the remote. "First of all that's how you get into new shows by just watching them. Secondly I do know what this show is about." She grinned with satisfaction.

"How I've never seen you watch BBC America. " Sheldon asked.

"Well fine since you want to get technical," Penny sighed in a exasperated huff, I've never seen this version. But I have watched the North American version on SyFy. It's a good show and I've always wanted to watch the original to see which I like better."

Sheldon was quiet for a moment " I don't know where to start with this. You have just admitted that you watch SyFy channel on your on free will. However you don't have cable which means you're sneaking over here on the night this program airs and freeloading off of our cable."

Penny swatted his arm lightly "oh hush. It's not freeloading if I'm here already with Leonard but I just can't fall asleep before he does because of his noise machine. Besides its only one of the two shows I watch on SyFy. So you can't really say I watch the channel."

"Good argument. So tell me what is the premise of this program if I am to watch it I need to know what it is about." Sheldon said as he turned up the volume on the tv.

Penny took a deep breath hoping he wouldn't change the channel. "Well it's about a vampire, a ghost and a werewolf who live together in a house. They work together to deal with being the monsters that they are. And to act as closely to "being human" as the possible can." She used air quotes around being human.

"That's all?" Sheldon rolled his eyes

"No" penny said defensively. "They have other issues like in season one in the SyFy one the vampire had to deal with his maker. The werewolf had to deal with being a monster. And the ghost had to find out how she died. Then in season 2 things got more complicated. Season 3 has just started and it is so good already. I would love to get cast in that show. I can totally see myself as a ghost like Sally. Or maybe a werewolf" Penny began to dream.

"I can see you as either. However while you were talking I was watching the British version and the acting quite superb. I believe that the vampire Mitchell also is in the new Hobbit movie. This might not be so bad after all. Anyway back to my point. To get a part you would need to work on your acting skills. "

Penny frowned " thanks for the support Sheldon. "

She looked at Sheldon and really studied him. After a moment she let out a chuckle.

"Can you please stop staring at me" Sheldon ordered. "Also please be so kind to tell me what is so funny about my face."

Penang stifled her chuckle but not her smile. "I was just thinking about if we were roommates."

"We practically are with your nightly coitus sessions with Leonard" Sheldon interrupted.

"Anyway" penny replied. "If we were roommates and I was the ghost you would be the broody vampire."

"That's ridiculous" Sheldon frowned.

"It's only pretend Sheldon. But I guess that would make Leonard the werewolf."

At that Sheldon laughed " well he does have enough hair."

Penny laughed then caught herself " hey don't talk about my boyfriend that way."

"I'm only joining in our game if make believe" Sheldon said as he rose to put his bowl in the sink. "Besides I have to call them as I see them."

He rejoined Penny on the couch. "Question besides the fact that Leonard is far hairy then myself to make him the werewolf; why am I the vampire?"

"Well for starters you're pale enough. Another reason is while the roommates work as a team the vampire is usually the leader since he is the smartest because he's been alive for so long. And your kind if the leader of our group. I mean besides myself."

"That makes sense." He watched the end the vampire and the ghost kiss passionately. "Seems that they have a romance agreement."

"Yeah. It's a good fit their both strong and are going to be where they are for an eternity. Ghost and Vampire are a good fit." Penny said softly.

The credits began to roll. "Which version do you like better Penny?" Sheldon asked.

Penny shut off the tv "Our version."

"So do I Penny" Sheldon said.

Penny leaned over; knowing this may bother him; and kissed his cheek. She quickly stood and headed for the door to go to get apartment.

"Penny" Sheldon called he hadn't said anything about the kiss, only a swift hand to his cheek to touch it.

She stopped at the door " yes moon-pie?"

"First of all don't call me moon-pie. I was going to say if we are to become roommates you'll need to sign the roommate agreement."

"Ugh goodbye Sheldon" Penny groaned as she slammed the food behind her.

"Was that Penny leaving?" Leonard asked from the hallway.

Sheldon looked at him and let out a breathy laugh on the way to his room.

"Wonder what that was about." Leonard scratched behind his ear and his leg kicked. "Weird."


End file.
